Howl
by mudget
Summary: The Planeteers have been invited to a wolf sanctuary in Canada. Linka is captivated by one of the wolves, with interesting consequences. One-shot.


**This is a small peace offering because I've been a bit slack with updating _Out of My Mind_. Hopefully you'll enjoy it and forgive me! **

**Thanks to OzQueene and Plunderer01 for keeping me company as I write and for indulging in my sexual perversion ;)**

**This has strong adult themes and not much plot, so if you're not into that probably give this a miss! This is more graphic than my previous one-shot. A faint smattering of swearing too (two words or so - is this a record for me?).**

**I tried something different with this one; instead of a word I used a song as the prompt. It's called _Howl_ by Florence + the Machines. It's an awesome song and you should go and listen to it. It sets the undertone of the story nicely too ;) Oh, and this no relation to Night of the Wolf ep either. Just so you know.**

**This is especially for Becks7 cause I told her I would update and I was bad and didn't...**

**Don't forget to review people! I need my ego stroked once in a while ;)**

_

* * *

_

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_  
_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_  
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_  
_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_  
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

_Howl_

* * *

The Planeteers stood near the wolf enclosure, chatting idly to their hosts, Graham and his wife, Claire.

"It is truly beautiful here," said Ma-Ti, taking in the serene Canadian surroundings. "Thank you for inviting us to your sanctuary," he continued, smiling at the couple.

"Yeah, it's definitely a change of scenery from the Big Apple," Wheeler acknowledged with a grin. "So what is it you guys do here, anyway? I thought grey wolves were everywhere."

Claire gave him a patient smile, "Graham and I are conservation geneticists, so we're studying the different populations of grey wolves in this region."

"Despite not being at risk of extinction, local populations of grey wolf are threatened," explained Graham.

Claire nodded and continued, "Isolated populations can suffer inbreeding depression when there are no new individuals migrating to breed and introduce new genes. A whole pack could be wiped out because of a genetic bottleneck, caused by population fragmentation from human impact such as urban sprawl."

Graham laughed at the blank look on Wheeler's face. "We're looking at how genetically similar individual wolves are within a pack and also comparing them to other packs throughout the region. If the wolves have very similar DNA, then there is a high chance they could all be wiped out by a disease."

"Oh. Right," answered Wheeler

Linka and Gi wandered over to the fence to watch the wolves beyond. A she-wolf silently studied the girls intently, thralling them with her rich amber eyes.

"Gi? Gi-i?" enquired Kwame. "Gi!" he called as he touched the woman on the shoulder to get her attention.

Gi jumped at his contact as if she hadn't heard the African. She stared at him for a moment, a fierceness Kwame didn't recognise emanating from her eyes. Gi blinked suddenly and the glow was gone, as if swept away by her dark lashes.

She smiled up at Kwame, suddenly noticing him in front of her. "What's up, Kwame?" Gi gave the Earth Planeteer a strange look, "Are you ok?"

A frown moved briefly across his brow as the African studied the woman's face, before he dismissed it and repeated his original question, "I asked if you would like to come and see some of the research Claire has been doing. She has some hair-tubing analysis they have been working on."

"Oh, sure!" replied Gi, enthusiastically.

Kwame looked past the Asian to the Russian, "Linka, do you-"

"No, Linka wants to stay here," interrupted Gi. She turned her head to look at the blonde, who continued to watch the female hunter. "To watch the wolves," she continued, looking back at Kwame.

The African studied Gi for a moment before flicking his eyes to Linka. He glanced towards the confined creature, and with a final look to the Russian, turned and walked towards the waiting Planeteers, Gi bounding beside him.

Linka was transfixed on the she-wolf, unable to tear her eyes away. She was oblivious to her surroundings, to the exchange between Gi and Kwame; everything but the animal slid away into the background.

Something within her stirred, deep within, twisting against unseen restraints. As the glowing amber orbs held fast onto her gaze she felt some part of herself loosen and fall away. The beast within quieted, now unbound, and lay idle, expectant.

The she-wolf turned her silver head away, and padded off.

* * *

The Planeteers sat lazily around the campfire feeling sated and comfortable.

The afternoon had been spent touring the sanctuary and helping the researchers collect field samples. While they had been eager to assist, it was exhausting work, and the group were now enjoying the opportunity to relax.

Ma-Ti peered up at the moonlit sky, as he warmed his hands. "The night is so clear out in the wilderness. The full-moon looks so large."

They all looked up, and on cue a wolf howled in the distance, carried on the crisp night air.

"Ooh, spooky," said Wheeler with a grin. He recited dramatically, "'Even a man who's pure in heart, and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms, and the autumn moon is bright'."

They all looked at the American, shock clearly displayed on their faces.

He grinned at them and shrugged. "What? The Wolf Man; it's a _classic_." Ma-Ti and Kwame chuckled, while Gi shook her head.

Expecting a mutter from Linka, Wheeler looked across the fire to her and was surprised to find the blonde quietly watching him. His grin slipped a little with the intensity of her gaze, and he suddenly felt a little unnerved by the way her green eyes seemed to shine and glow in the dancing light.

He covered with a proposition and a leer, "So, Linka, dare to see how much of an animal I become on a full moon?" The red-head waggled his eyebrows at her.

He waited for the scathing reply that would follow.

Instead, the American dropped his smile altogether when he saw the burning hunger in the Russian's eyes, his heart skipping irregularly as she gave him a slow nod in reply to his offer.

_What the...? Is she playing with me? Is she gonna lure me in...only...only to..._

Wheeler's thoughts trailed off as his mind became foggy; Linka's eyes the beacon amongst the mist. Everything faded away into the haze, everything except _her._

He recognised the desire that reflected in those eyes; it was a drive he was well acquainted with, one that he knew _he_ revealed when he looked upon her. His own desire was now building to meet hers, swelling in every sense of the word.

Ma-Ti shifted uncomfortably on the log beside Wheeler, twisting the ring on his finger. He stole a glance at the Fire and Wind Planeteers, before announcing, with a glow to his cheeks, that he was going to bed.

Wheeler faintly heard a noise tugging persistently on his stalled consciousness.

"Mm?" He was unable to tear his eyes away from the alluring pair across from him.

"Wheeler, are you listening?" said Kwame, irritably.

"Hm? Uh-huh..." came the reply.

Kwame raised an eyebrow, and waited for Wheeler to answer. After no further reply, he prompted, "Well?"

"Mhm. Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Kwame," Wheeler answered absent-mindedly, not paying attention to the voice trying to distract him from his visions of Linka undressing.

Kwame stood with a resigned sigh and stepped to walk past Gi and Linka towards his tent. Gi was somehow suddenly standing in front of him, with a hand on his chest to stop him. He looked down at the Asian in surprise, but she continued to stare at her hand resting over his insignia, and made no offer of explanation. Kwame frowned, wondering what had gotten into everyone, and gently moved Gi aside, striding past Linka towards his tent.

Gi turned her head slightly to watch Wheeler. When he blinked with a small shake of his head she looked to Linka. Their eyes locked momentarily, before Gi silently headed off to her own tent.

Wheeler became very aware of himself and tried to shake the mugginess from his head. He shifted on the log, pulling at the leg of his jeans self consciously and crossing his leg to rest his ankle on his knee.

Linka turned her head back to look at him, the firelight throwing her features into dark shadows and orange light. He avoided meeting her gaze, feeling awkward and unsure of himself, confronted by the unnatural directness from the blonde.

He chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck, before ruffling his hair with his hand. The night was too quiet.

"Sooo..." he said, to break the silence that was ringing in his ears.

Linka remained silent.

The American glanced up at her, briefly. He dropped his foot back to the ground and leaned forward with his hands on his knees, pausing in thought, and then pushed himself to stand up.

Linka watched him.

He stood awkwardly for a moment; undecided, yet expectant; yearning, though disquieted.

"Well, uh, I guess I'm gonna go catch some Z's..." he said finally, with a voice that spoke of feigned casualness, when Linka remained motionless and silent. He hesitated for two breaths, then rubbed the knuckle of his thumb across his brow, and turned and walked briskly to his own tent.

Linka never took her eyes from him, and as his shadowed form disappeared she inhaled the air and his lingering scent.

* * *

Wheeler crawled into his tent with thoughts and body in turmoil. Still on hands and knees, he turned to draw the zipper closed and froze. Linka was suddenly there, in front of him, her face bare inches from his own. He hadn't even heard her move from her spot beside the fire.

Those glowing eyes bore into him, watching him like a raptor's gaze and his voice jammed in his throat, escaping as a breathy, unintelligible noise.

The fire still burning in the pit played shifting shadows on the walls of the tent.

Linka moved her gaze to Wheeler's mouth when she felt his short, ragged breaths on her face. The beast's hunger within her roused and she stalked forward, moving further into the tent. Wheeler shifted backwards as she advanced, sitting back and leaning on his hands as his shoulders brushed the wall of the confining space.

He felt Linka slink her way between his outstretched legs, dropping his eyes to her knee when she planted it in front of his crotch. His breath caught as she shifted her weight forward, her thigh pressed against his groin, and he swept his eyes up to her lips with a groan.

He wondered vaguely where Linka's boldness stemmed from, but the thought quickly vanished as she slid her other leg over to straddle his thigh. He could smell her, a faint sweetness mingled with the campfire smoke. That, combined with the way she was pressed against him made his pulse race and his body stir.

Linka braced herself against his shoulders, gripping against the heavy material of his jacket. She felt the heat of him, beneath her hands, against her thigh, radiating from that mouth when he groaned. She craved for the taste of him, her body trilled at the noise that escaped his throat; she licked her lips hungrily.

She bent her head to his neck and drew her nose along his jugular, tracing it to his jaw, inhaling deeply. She let out a gasping breath and ran her tongue along the pulsating line, relishing the saline tang and the graze of stubble; the way the artery throbbed strongly against her touch.

She could hear Wheeler panting, his mouth close to her ear. She felt the heave of his chest bump against her stomach. He was completely bidden to her touch, submissive to her control; prey to the huntress.

He quivered beneath her as she leaned her body forward, felt him swell as she pressed her thigh against him.

With her weight draped along his torso, Linka crushed her lips to Wheeler's. He gave a satisfied moan against her mouth and sank back onto the floor. His hands now free, he grasped her hips.

His fingers slipped beneath her shirt, and he revelled in the softness of the bare skin across her lower back. He felt her hum against his mouth, the noise reverberating through his chest, as he slid his palms along her ribs.

She drew his lower lip into her mouth, and grazed her teeth over the fleshy surface. He let out a low moan and lifted his head to catch her mouth. She pulled away with a dangerous smile and he obediently dropped his head back onto the rumpled sleeping bag. He watched her expectantly.

She gave him a satisfied smirk before she brushed her lips lightly over his. She continued to tease him with small tastes, enjoying the way he craved for more, delighting in the control she possessed over him.

She snaked her right hand along his neck and pushed her fingers into his ruffled hair. She kissed him hard and his hands roved across her back.

Gripping his jaw with her left hand she forced his head to the side. She rubbed her thigh against the hard bulge beneath it, and ran sucking kisses along his neck, leaving faint red marks in her wake. His breath hitched and his hands slid down her back, his fingers pressing beneath the waistband of her shorts.

With her legs still astride his thigh, she rolled her hips against his leg and bit gently on his exposed neck. She watched his expression from the corner of her eye and smiled against his skin as his brows drew together and he bit down on his lip. She released his jaw and he turned his head to eagerly search for her lips.

He dug his fingers further beneath the edge of her shorts, growing frustrated when her belt restricted his hands from reaching the fleshy surface within. She deepened the kiss, touching her tongue to his. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, and he forgot his irritation. Tugging his fingers free he ran his hands over the swell of her rump and pressed her against him with a shuddering breath.

He bent his knee, increasing the contact between her legs, and pressed his thigh against the heat of her. He watched her, blue eyes dark with lust, as she threw her head back with a gasp. He leaned up and kissed her exposed throat, a hand reaching up to tangle in her hair. She tilted her head to give him more access and he moved his lips across her milky skin. Her flesh seared against his touch, her breath heavy as he ground her against his leg, his hand clenched firmly around her buttock.

She opened her eyes and the primal beast stared down into his. It ran thick through her veins and her body howled restlessly. She kissed him, hungry and frantic and grabbed at his jacket, pulling him to sit up. She shifted her weight to straddle his hips, her mouth never leaving his except to draw breath, and pushed the thick material off his shoulders. He grabbed the sleeves of his coat and yanked it off, throwing it blindly into a corner of the small tent.

The movement stirred the air, wafting his scent past her nostrils and she pulled away from him to breathe in the intoxicating musk of fresh perspiration and wood smoke, and the hard edge of desire.

She was single-minded in her want.

She shrugged off her vest, and grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head in a fluid movement and dropping it beside her. He dropped his eyes to admire her cleavage, running his hands over her ribs and the lace covering her breasts. He kissed the skin across her chest and reached a hand around her back to unclasp the bra. Running his fingers up her arms he gently teased the straps from her shoulders and the bra was tossed to join the jacket on the floor.

She dug her fingers into his hair as he kissed her shoulder and fondled her breasts. He ran his palm over her erect nipple, enjoying the sensation against his hand as he trailed his kisses across her collarbone. She sighed and shuddered in pleasure, the heat between her legs growing and surging through her body. His breath was hot and ragged and damp against her chest.

She pulled at his t-shirt, stretching and tearing the fabric. Wheeler looked between his ripped shirt and Linka in surprise before she yanked the material from his frame, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

She ran an approving eye over his chest, tracing the contours of his muscles with her fingers, revelling the way his skin rose in goose bumps against her touch. She slid her hands across his torso to his shoulders and pushed him onto his back, pressing her weight into her hands to pin him to the thin mattress beneath them. His eyes fluttered closed and his fingers grasped her thighs as she slid her pelvis against him.

Leaning forward, she dragged her teeth across his chest, her breasts brushing his stomach. She nipped at his nipple before flicking the end of her tongue over the erect surface, aware that his lusty gaze was on her.

She reached a hand between their bodies, teasing him by brushing her fingers along the waist of his jeans, across his stomach, feeling him tense as it tickled.

She bit along his neck, relishing the feel of his flesh between her teeth, and as she bit hard against his collarbone he flinched, jerking her back with hands to her hips.

He frowned up at her. "Ow. Shit, Linka."

She ran her tongue over her teeth, faintly tasting blood and she smiled with wicked innocence.

"Sorry, Yankee." Her voice was deep and breathy. It sounded strange to his ears.

Wheeler lifted a hand to his neck and held it before his eyes, squinting in the darkness.

"Jesus, I think you drew blood. What the hell?"

He moved to sit up, but she pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him down with ease.

Something niggled in the back of his brain, warning him that something wasn't quite right with this whole scenario.

_But, damn it feels so good._

And as she reached a hand between her thighs, and gently squeezed his very evident manhood through the denim, all alarm bells rang mute.

_It feels _so_ fucking good._

She was draped over him again, kissing him deeply, her tongue twirling around his. A hand snaked between their bodies once more and caressed the skin beneath the waistband of his jeans.

She smiled against his mouth and he opened his eyes to look at her, his brow twitching with a frown.

She thrust her fingers beneath the heavy denim, pushed her hand inside his boxer shorts, and gripped him firmly in her palm; her index and middle fingers pressed to either side of him. His eyes rolled back and he let out a loud, low, guttural groan, and thrust his hips upwards.

Linka heaved a breath as his movement pressed her hand to her own body, the firmness of him against both her palm and her pelvis.

He pressed his open mouth to hers, kissing her desperately, his passion uncontrolled and untamed.

She pulled her hand free as he sat up, his chest heaved rapidly and his fingers scrabbling to unfasten her belt. His kissed her neck as he worked to undo her shorts, his mouth pausing when he struggled to free the button.

He swore quietly and growled when the stubborn object refused to disengage from the button-hole. He moved to rip the front of her shorts open until Linka laid her hands over his, sliding them up her body to her breasts and he wrapped his hands around the mounds eagerly.

Her mouth moved across his jaw, along his neck, sucking at the skin, deep red marks left behind in evidence of her kisses, and she easily undid the button.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to kick off her shoes. Wheeler laid urgent kisses against her skin, smoothing his hands across the silken surface of her back, burying his fingers into her tousled hair.

Their breath lay thick and heavy in the crisp night; their skin pricked with sweat despite the chill.

He felt rather than heard her sneakers hit the floor behind him. He lifted her easily, hoisting her up so he could kneel. He readjusted his grip on her, aided by lithe thighs squeezing tantalisingly around him, his fingers pressed white marks into the flesh of her waist, and he dropped her down onto her back, her breath escaping as a short huff.

Nails scraped skin as he grabbed at her shorts and underwear and she lifted her hips as he tugged the clothing clear. She sighed softly when he settled between her thighs, and flexed his stomach against the wet and heat of her. Her back arched as he sucked and licked her nipple and she dug her fingers into his hair and pressed his mouth hard against her chest.

His weight shifted sideways as he reached to teasingly stroke the inside of her thigh, each pass moving higher, the sensation sending tingling, hot waves through her body. She gasped and writhed when his fingers finally made contact and pressed inside her, felt his hot breath on her skin when he silently groaned against her shoulder.

Nothing but the raw need of him filled her consciousness; the hunter was running free, unable to rest until she was sated.

With knees gripped to his hips and fingers in his hair she hauled him upwards so his mouth met her own, the cold press of metal biting her stomach, the rough graze of denim igniting against her. She reached for the buckle of his belt and he lifted himself above her to give her access. He kicked off his shoes as she deftly opened the front of his jeans.

She shoved a knee against the front of his hip, tipping him onto his back. She rolled with him and crouched around his legs, stabilising herself with a knee to the floor, and yanked his jeans and boxers off. He kicked the pants free from his feet, shoving them into yet another corner of the tent.

She crept forward, until her hands were resting on the floor either side of his hips. With a predatory smile she dipped her chest and rubbed her breasts over him, feeling him stir and move with the arousing touch.

She moved forward, straddling his hips, and Wheeler looked up at her, his hands resting on her hips; her hair was a wild tangle and her eyes shone despite the darkness. His brain screamed at him for attention and he suddenly wondered if this was really such a good idea.

"Babe, maybe we sh-" he words trailed off into an inarticulate, shuddering garble of noise as she lowered herself onto him.

She kissed him painfully as he slid into her and he mentally shrugged when she released a breathy moan against his lips.

_Well, too late now. May as well enjoy the ride._

She rocked her hips against him, her movements slow and controlled. She bit his neck and he inhaled sharply, though his grip on her tightened and he thrust against her. She let out a throaty chuckle and his breath hitched as her muscles clenched around him and her hot breath blew against his ear.

They moved together, skin slick with sweat and heat and sex, and something moved outside, beyond the fire light, a shadow slinking past the open tent flap.

She ground against him harder and their rhythm increased, soft sounds escaping her lips. He leaned up and sucked and licked her breasts and she wrapped an arm across his broad shoulders to hold him to her. The increased contact against her added to the heat welling within, her brow drawing together as she worked to release the floodgates.

His hands were clutched around her ass, pushing her faster and deeper against him, his mouth roaming her chest, her neck, her lips. His stomach shook faintly from the effort of holding his shoulders off the floor and driving his hips upwards. His teeth grazed her shoulder and her nails dug into his back. Their ragged breaths broke the still night.

She pressed her hands to his shoulders, forcing him back to the floor and her nails dragged across his chest as her knees spread wide and her back arched. Her body throbbed and clenched and his breath halted and shuddered as she pushed hard against him.

He vaguely registered the sound of a wolf howling into the night as her low moan swept over him when she came, sending his body ringing with the sound of her voice and the noise would forever haunt him.

She lay panting on top of him, before she lightly brushed her lips across his and rolled off him. She left a leg draped across him and rested her head heavily on his shoulder. He briefly wrapped an arm around her before dropping it back to the floor, tiredly. His other arm was slung across his eyes and he breathed heavily through his nose.

Once his breathing steadied he lifted his hand away from an eye and regarded her silently. He tucked his arm behind his head and draped his other around Linka's shoulders.

A lopsided grin appeared. "So," he began. Linka tilted her head to look at him. "Was it my strong animal magnetism or my wild inner beast you couldn't resist?"

"_Nyet_, Yankee, it was neither. It was _my_ inner beast I could no longer resist. You just happened to be there." She gave him a smug smile.

He gave a chuckle. "Uh-huh, sure."

He closed his eyes and lightly dozed, listening to the sound of her breath and wondering if any of it had really happened or if he'd eaten some weird Canadian food and was tripping.

"I'm not sure how I'm gonna explain what happened to my t-shirt," he said, his eyes still closed.

Her voice murmured sleepily in reply, "You did not bring a spare one?"

"Nope. Didn't think I'd need one."

"Well, you will just have to tell them the truth..." She felt him shift his head to look at her in what she could only assume was surprise. She smiled against his chest. "That you were ravaged by a hungry wolf."

He grinned lazily, "Well, I just hope she wasn't rabid."

He reached beneath himself and tugged out the sleeping bag, unzipped it and threw it across them both, feeling the chill air on his skin. She settled against him when he tucked his arm back around her and they fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

When he woke in the morning she was gone, the only telltale signs of the previous night were the absence of his clothes, still strewn haphazardly around the tent, and the scratch marks across his chest - and he assumed, the bruises along his neck.

He quickly threw on his clothes, wondering idly at his ripped shirt, and emerged, blinking, from his tent.

The other Planeteers were already up and busily making preparations to leave or cooking breakfast.

He yawned, scratching his head and with a lazy grin swaggered towards the smouldering remains of the campfire.

Kwame glanced up at him and smiled. "Good morning, Wheeler. Nice of you to join us."

Wheeler grinned in reply and peered over Gi's shoulder. "I'm ravenous. What's cookin'?"

Gi playfully shoved him away as he reached out to grab a piece of bacon. "Wait your turn, sleeping beauty."

"Glad you noticed."

"You are in a good mood this morning, Wheeler," said Linka.

He gave her a lopsided smile and quirked an eyebrow, "Must be the fresh Canadian air."

Ma-Ti walked past to hand Kwame a tent bag to be loaded into the Geo-Cruiser.

"Morning, little buddy," greeted Wheeler. "How'd you sleep? The wolves didn't keep you awake did they?"

Ma-Ti gave him a nervous smile and quickly looked away, he cheeks red. Wheeler chuckled.

The American picked up a plate and moved to sit beside Linka on the log when she stopped him.

She looked at him critically and frowned, "Wheeler, what happened to your shirt?"

He gave her a quizzical look, and flicked his eyes to Gi and Kwame when he saw them look up and study his. He peered down, pulling his t-shirt out to study it, and to buy some time to determine if Linka was intentionally goading him. He looked up to see her waiting for him to answer, her eyebrow raised expectantly.

Wheeler's brow creased into a frown before he grinned and winked, "I s'pose I got attacked by a hungry wolf in the night."

She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "_Bozhe moy_."

He sat down beside her, his plate clutched in his lap and he eyed her sideways.

Linka finally turned her head to look at him. "Do you have a problem, Yankee?"

Wheeler studied her, trying to read the expression behind her eyes. When only irritation and annoyance stared back at him he shrugged and shook his head in response.

When he turned to study his plate she caught glimpse of one of the livid red marks on his neck, just visible above his collar. The corner of her mouth tweaked into a hint of a smile.

"Breakfast is ready!" announced Gi.

Wheeler looked up with a grin. "Yes! You're awesome Gi!" He jumped up and eagerly held out his plate.

Gi laughed, "Flattery won't get you served first."

Linka stood and followed the others, her eyes wandering to the distant enclosure as she waited. The blonde caught sight of movement and squinted, making out the silver muzzle of the she-wolf as she raised her head. Amber eyes fleetingly met green before the she-wolf sniffed the air and laid her head down.

Linka smiled despite herself and turned her attention back to the chattering group and the appealing smell of food.


End file.
